


I believe in a thing called love

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Kate Argent Dies, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: Stiles meets Derek at a Halloween party and they spend the night together. Derek seems to keep something from Stiles though...





	I believe in a thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> If you read anything by me earlier you know how much I suck coming up with titles. Also, the summary sucks but I don't want to give too much away. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd because I'm slow as fuck and haven't had time to get it to a beta before posting. I've tried rereading it myself though, but I know from experience that I can miss things.
> 
> Anyway, happy holidays! Hope you have a good time.

Stiles drops down on his bed, putting his arm over his face and sighs deeply.

“Rough shift?” Scott asks.

“Tell me about it.”

His best friend Scott looks up from the video game, pauses it and shuffles over to look at Stiles over the edge of the bed. His brown eyes resemble a puppy dog’s eyes even more than they usually do. 

“I want decaf, this isn’t decaf,” Stiles imitates in a high-pitched voice, and then back to his own voice: “Ma’am, if you asked for a decaf then that’s what you got, but I can make you a new one, if you’d like.”

He sighs again and Scott gives him a pitying look.

“And then it just kept on going,” Stiles says. “All day was like that, no one was happy with anything.”

“Well, at least you have tomorrow off,” Scott says, always trying to see the good in things.

“And tonight we’re going to partay!” Isaac says from Scott’s bed.

“Whoa!” Stiles shoots up. “When did you get here?”

“A few hours ago,” Isaac smirks. He’s wearing a blue scarf. Indoors. Stiles hates him a bit for making it look good, too. Stiles glares at him. 

“So there’s a party tonight?” Stiles asks and Isaac nods. 

“The Hale sisters have a Halloween party,” he says. 

“What about their brother? Eric?”

“He’s probably going to be there too,” Isaac says. He’s been trying to get in the youngest Hale sister’s bed since they started college in September. It’s either Cora or Laura, Stiles will never remember which one is the oldest of them. Or who is whom. 

He goes with Scott and Isaac to the party later that evening. The Hales live in a huge house, it’s perfect for a Halloween party. Stiles is dressed as Batman, Isaac is a cowboy and Scott is a doctor. 

They meet with Lydia, who is a roman goddess, and Allison, who is a nurse. Probably because Scott is a doctor. They say they aren’t a couple but spend an awful lot of time together doing things like gazing into each other’s eyes (Stiles is just guessing here, he hasn’t actually been present for their ‘study sessions’ but he knows that Scott comes back home to their one room apartment knowing less than he did when he went away). Lydia and Stiles share a look as Scott compliments Allison’s dress and Allison blushes.

“Well, I’m going to get myself something to drink,” Stiles says and criss-crosses between people in what he hopes is the direction of the kitchen. He finds the kitchen and a beer keg on the table. He also finds red solo cups next to the keg. He takes one cup and fills it with beer. He feels a prickling in his neck and turns to notice a guy standing in the corner. He’s dressed in tight jeans and a leather jacket. He’s got dark hair and light-colored, piercing eyes (they could be blue but also green or maybe a mix of both). He’s gorgeous though, that much Stiles is sure of. 

Stiles raises his glass at the guy. The guy just continue to stare at him. 

“What are you supposed to be?” Stiles can’t help but ask, because Stiles can never keep his mouth shut. 

“I’m Wolverine,” the guy says.

“Well, you have the leather jacket at least,” Stiles says.

“What are you?” the guy says and Stiles rolls his eyes but he’s not sure it’s visible under his batman mask. 

“I’m Batman,” he says in a low, husky voice just like Batman in those Christopher Nolan movies.

The guy gives him a blank stare.

“Oh, come on!” Stiles says. “You must have seen Batman?”

The guy sighs and rolls his eyes. More like his whole head. God, does he make Stiles hot. Stiles wants to invite the guy over. And he’s not even drunk.

“What do you say we get out of here?” he says, because his mouth seems to think that if he dresses like Batman people will automatically like him as much as they like Batman. Stiles’ mouth is stupid.

The guy rolls his eyes, but there’s also a small smirk across his lips. 

“I don’t even know what you look like underneath all that,” he makes a gesture towards Stiles’ black costume. Stiles notices that the guy doesn’t say no right away at least.

“Well, I can’t undress here now, can I?”

The guy rolls his eyes again. He seems to do that a lot.

“I don’t even know what your face looks like,” the guy says and Stiles smiles.

“Well, if that’s all you want to see then I guess I can take off my mask.”

The guy raises his (rather impressive, broad) eyebrows. 

“You have to promise not to reveal my real identity to anyone though,” Stiles says and the guy snorts. 

“Across my heart,” he says though. 

Stiles takes off the mask and hopes his hair doesn’t look to bad. 

“You’re Stiles,” the guy says, clearly surprised. 

Stiles looks at him in surprise. For a moment he thinks that he’s already hooked up with the guy but then he thinks no, he would remember if he ever hooked up with someone as beautiful as this guy.

“You know who I am?”

The guy ducks his head and his ears turn slightly red. Is he blushing? 

He’s totally blushing. Stiles wants to do a victory dance because this got to mean something. Something good, Stiles is sure. 

“I’ve seen you in the coffee shop,” the guy says. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t recognize you,” Stiles says. Which is weird because he would definitely remember that face had he seen it before. 

“I haven’t been inside,” the guy says, his head ducked still. “Just walked past.“

That doesn’t explain how he knows Stiles’ name though, but Stiles buys it anyway. 

“So you know who I am, I don’t know who you are,” Stiles says. “What’s your name?”

“Derek,” the guy - Derek - says. Stiles smiles. It’s a nice name.

“So, Derek, now that you’ve seen my face, do you want to get out of here?” Stiles leans in to whisper conspiratorially to Derek.

Derek ducks his head, but he’s smiling and looks up at Stiles through his lashes. God, please, say yes, Stiles prays silently to himself.

“Yeah,” Derek says with a nod. 

“Come on then,” Stiles says and grabs Derek’s hand. He hopes he’s allowed to grab his hand. But they are going to do a lot more than holding hands soon so he guesses it’s okay. They leave the house, still holding hands. Stiles suddenly gets scared, what if Derek only meant it was a lousy party and that he wanted to go somewhere else?

Stiles stops and Derek almost walks into him. Stiles turns around.

“Just so we’re clear- hmpf!”

Derek’s lips are suddenly on his and boy, can Stiles get on that train. Derek’s hands hold his face as he kisses him passionately. Stiles might whimper in the back of his throat but he doesn’t care because Derek hums happily and licks into his mouth. Stiles’ hands grab onto the leather jacket and lets himself be thoroughly kissed. Derek is a great kisser.

“You were saying?” Derek asks when they break apart.

“Nothing, I wasn’t saying anything,” Stiles rambles and Derek smiles and gives him a soft kiss again. 

“Where to?” Derek asks and Stiles takes his hand. He misses the warmth from Derek’s body against his, but he comforts himself with the thought that they soon will be warm.   
“My apartment isn’t that far away from here,” Stiles says. “My roommate shouldn’t be back in hours.”

“Good,” Derek gives him a long look of promises that makes Stiles’ heart flutter and lips tingle. 

They get to Stiles and Scott’s apartment and Stiles barely has time to place the batman mask on the door handle and close the door before his back is pressed up against the door. 

“Whoa!” Stiles lets out and Derek smirks at him and goes to town with ravishing his neck. It’s amazing. Derek presses his thigh in between Stiles’ legs and Stiles is soon rutting against it. It’s an awesome feeling but it’s not enough to get him off. 

“Off!” he tugs at Derek’s shirt (the leather jacket has already been dropped to the floor). Derek pulls it off and reveals a chest that is to die for. Stiles might drool a bit. 

“Wow, dude,” he says and Derek’s eyebrows do a funny dance on his forehead. 

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek grimaces. 

Then Derek presses their chests together and Stiles can agree that, yeah, he shouldn’t call Derek dude if it makes Derek angry and would stop doing this.

“Mmm,” Stiles moans and Derek smirks at him. “What I’m vocal, so sue me?”

“I don’t mind,” Derek says after a moment of silence. It’s Stiles’ turn to smirk. What Derek is saying is that he likes it. 

“Okay, come on, big guy, enough with the talking.”

“You started it.”

“Did no such thing,” Stiles protests though it’s possible that he was the one who started it.

“Did too,” Derek says because apparently he’s an ass.

“Oh, shut up,” Stiles says, because he’s an ass too.

“Make me,” Derek raises his eyebrows in challenge. 

Challenge accepted, Stiles thinks, and kisses Derek passionately before he backs Derek towards the bed. 

Derek turns them around and shoves Stiles down on his back on the bed. Stiles can totally get on board with that train of thought. He shuffles until he’s lying with his head on the pillow and Derek lowers himself down over Stiles.

“Why are you still wearing your shirt?” Derek asks and Stiles can honestly say that he doesn’t know why. 

Derek pulls it off, Stiles almost getting his head stuck when they use their combined powers to pull it off. Derek then kisses down the side of his neck, sucking and biting the skin, until he gets to Stiles’ left nipple. He stops and gives the nipple some well-needed attention, before he kisses over to the other nipple to give it some attention too. Stiles’ nipples love Derek already. Derek continues down his stomach and gives Stiles’ a questioning look when he reaches the top of Stiles’ black trousers. As if Stiles would tell Derek to stop now (it’s highly unlikely). Stiles nods and Derek pulls the trousers off, Stiles’ cock springing free.

“You didn’t wear any underwear?” Derek asks, he sounds kind of broken. 

“The seams of them were seen and that’s apparently something that’s unthinkable according to Lydia.”

Derek hums, as if Lydia is right. He turns his gaze onto Stiles’ dick and then slowly laps at the tip. Stiles moans loudly and wants to shove his cock into Derek’s mouth. He doesn’t though. He’s got some self-preservation. And mostly he doesn’t want to scare Derek off so maybe they could do this again some time. 

“Dude,” Stiles hisses and then clamps his mouth shut, hoping that Derek won’t stop his ministrations. Stiles might cry if he did. 

Luckily, Derek doesn’t seem to have heard Stiles calling him dude, or he doesn’t care, because he keeps sucking. He’s sucking so hard and so much that Stiles is going to come any time now if he keeps doing that. As good as it would be to come, Stiles has  _ plans _ , plans that involves his ass and Derek’s dick. 

“Really?” Derek asks and stops sucking. Stiles might have said that last line out loud. 

“Really,” Stiles says. Because it’s the truth and he would love to at least get to  _ see _ Derek’s cock. He’s quite certain it’s beautiful like the rest of Derek. 

“You should get naked,” Stiles says then because he has no elegance whatsoever.

Derek doesn’t seem to mind though. He stands up from the bed and pulls down his jeans and boxer brief in one go. He’s not much for stripping slowly then, Stiles notes where he’s lying on his back, watching Derek’s cock spring free. It’s long and so hard. It’s uncut, Stiles notices. Stiles has always wanted to see an uncut dick live. He makes grabby hands at Derek, who smiles and dips his chin slightly. 

“Come here,” Stiles says, as if his hand motions didn’t clue Derek in on what he wanted. 

Derek crawls up over him, slowly like a cat, and Stiles hisses when Derek’s dick comes in contact with his own. Derek groans, low in his throat, and presses them tighter together. Stiles’ eyes might roll back in his head and he arches his back to get more friction. It’s amazing. Derek grunts and he seems to think that it’s amazing too. 

“Remember what I said about my ass and your dick?” Stiles asks and Derek nods, kissing Stiles sloppily. “Well, let’s get to it.”

“So impatient,” Derek mutters.

“Eager,” Stiles corrects him. “Condoms and lube are in the drawer.”

Derek snorts but his lips leave Stiles’ neck (he seems to have a thing for Stiles’ neck) (not that Stiles is complaining, on the contrary) as he rummages around in the drawer. He finds the bottle of lube and a condom soon enough and sits back between Stiles’ legs. 

“How do you want to do this?” Derek asks. 

“This is good,” Stiles says and wiggles his hips a bit. “That way I can watch you.”

Derek nods and drips a large amount of lube onto his fingers before caressing down between Stiles’ cheeks towards his hole. He teases at the opening and Stiles arches his back when Derek presses inside at last. He moans, rather loudly probably. Derek is watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, his cheeks red, mouth opened. Derek prepares him slowly, as if to make sure Stiles won’t get hurt. Stiles wants to tell him to hurry up, but at the same time he enjoys Derek taking his sweet time. Soon Derek has three fingers inside and Stiles is more than ready to get his ass filled with dick. 

“I’m ready,” he moans and pushes down against Derek’s hand as if to prove it.

Derek nods and pulls out his hand. He rips open the condom package and puts it on. Stiles watches him as he strokes himself with lube. It’s rather hot and Stiles could probably get off by watching Derek touch himself.

Derek places himself on his knees in between Stiles’ thighs, aligning his cock against Stiles’ hole. Then he slides in oh, so slowly. Stiles closes his eyes and wills himself not to come. Derek pushes all the way inside and stops to make Stiles adjust to him. 

”It’s okay,” Stiles says, “You can move.”

Derek nods and pulls almost all the way out before slowly sliding back in again. He repeats this until Stiles gets tired of it (which might not be as long as Stiles would like).

“Get up,” Stiles orders and pushes at Derek’s shoulders.

Derek stares at him, his eyes wide and mouth opened.

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?”

“You’re too slow,” Stiles says and then, “get on your back.”

He pushes Derek down on his back and straddles his lap, sinking down on Derek’s dick again. Derek seems to draw a sigh of relief and then he moans as Stiles starts riding him in earnest. 

Derek’s hands grip at his thighs as Stiles rides him hard and fast, just the way he likes it. He suddenly remembers that they’re two in this and stops, terrified that Derek is suffering.

“I’m sorry, do you-”

“Don’t stop,” Derek practically growls at him and Stiles smiles and pushes up and down, up and down. “I’m close,” Derek warns. 

Stiles renews his powers and rides Derek even harder, placing his hands on Derek’s chest to get the best leverage.

“Fuck,” Derek swears and it’s so beautiful to hear him lose control.

Stiles is moaning all the time and even more so when Derek grabs his dick and jerks him in time with their thrusts. Stiles comes first, clenching down hard on Derek’s cock and coming across Derek’s belly. Derek is following with a loud groan just a few seconds later, before Stiles has even come down from his height. Stiles collapses to Derek’s side and smiles at him. Derek turns his head and smiles back. 

“You’re kind of amazing, did you know that?” Derek says and Stiles smiles at him. He isn’t frowning anymore, he looks so sated and relaxed. 

“So are you,” Stiles says.

Derek leans over to kiss him, softly this time. All the hurriedness from before is now gone.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Derek asks and Stiles points to the closed door of the bathroom. Derek disappears for a while but comes back soon and crawls in next to Stiles in the bed. Derek burrows in his face in Stiles’ neck. Is he smelling Stiles?

“You smell really good,” Derek says, as if he’s been reading Stiles’ mind. 

“So do you,” Stiles says because Derek doesn’t smell bad, not at all, he sniffs at Derek’s hair and Derek really does smell good. 

“I’ve seen you in the coffee shop,” Derek admits, his fingers following some invisible pattern on Stiles’ arm and Stiles hums to show that he’s listening and that Derek should continue talking. “I never dared to say hi, you always seemed so busy...”

“Next time,” Stiles says, “don’t be a stranger.”

Derek nods. 

“Okay.”

They talk for hours, about school and friends and religion. It might be Stiles’ sex-addled brain, but he thinks he might be in love. Stiles falls asleep eventually, warm and content in Derek’s arms, with a smile on his face. 

  


Stiles wakes up, feeling warm and fuzzy. Well-fucked, is another word to describe it. He yawns and turns around in bed. The smile he had freezes when he sees the empty side of the bed. He lies still, trying to listen if he hears something from the bathroom. Maybe Derek just went to the toilet or something? He hears nothing. There’s a loud snore and Stiles turns towards Scott’s bed. Scott is lying on his front, his left arm hanging out over the edge. He’s fast asleep. Stiles looks at the chair by the foot of his bed. His batman costume hangs over the back with the mask on top, the mask he placed on the door handle last night. Someone - Derek - must have taken it inside and put Stiles’ costume on the chair.

Stiles feels his heart sink. So much for love, huh. 

He decides on taking a long, hot shower. Trying to wash away the memory of Derek, but it’s hard. Especially when he sees himself in the mirror and blanches. His neck is covered in hickeys. 

“Oh, my god,” Stiles says. Derek really is an ass. He leaves all these marks but couldn’t even leave his number?!

Stiles goes back to his bed and curls up. He’s not crying.

Then he remembers that he has dinner with his dad today and he might cry a bit.

Isaac definitely cries (from laughing so hard) when Stiles asks him if he would lend Stiles one of his scarves (he has too many already). Scott gives Isaac a look though and Isaac grumbles but goes across the hallway to his room to get a scarf. It’s orange and blue and hideous. Stiles takes whatever he can get.

“What’s with the scarf?” his dad asks when Stiles arrives fashionably late to their lunch at one of the diners close to campus. 

“It’s cold,” Stiles sniffs, wrapping it a bit tighter around his neck, hoping that his father’s won’t see his hickeys. 

“I’ve been young once too, you know,” his dad says. “Now skip the scarf when we’re inside.”

Stiles grumbles but unwraps the scarf from his neck. His dad, the bastard, starts laughing and Stiles glares at him.

“What did you do? Get in bed with a vampire?!”

“A wolverine,” Stiles grumbles and his dad quickly sobers up.

“Is something wrong?” his dad asks. Why does Stiles have to have a cop as his dad? Can’t he have one of those parents who barely even notice their kids?

“He left before I could even ask for his number,” Stiles grumbles and John looks pityingly at him. 

“Harsh,” he says. 

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “The worst part is, I really thought we had something good going on. He was really sweet and said he had seen me at work and… I don’t know, I just thought we had something,” Stiles sighs heavily.

His dad doesn’t say something cliche like ‘there’s plenty more fish in the sea’ but lets Stiles rambles about Derek most of their dinner. Stiles’ dad is honestly the best!

  


October turns to November and Stiles kind of forgets about Derek. Except that he really doesn’t. 

He’s love-sick, he realizes this, as he tells Scott for the hundredth time how Derek might be the love of his life and/or his soulmate. 

Scott and Allison finally get together for real (it has something to do with tequila but Stiles isn’t at that party so he misses it) (he doesn’t mind, Scott tells him as much as he remembers the day after anyway). Allison gets to hear about Derek as well.

“But what about Cora and Laura’s brother then?” Allison suggests.

“Eric?” Stiles asks and Allison frowns. 

“Yeah, that could be his name.”

“What about him?” Stiles asks. 

“Cora said last week that he’d been interested in you since the start of the term.”

“He has?” Stiles perks up. After all, the only way to get over a man is to lie beneath another.  

“Yeah,” Allison nods eagerly. “They could probably set you two up on a date.”

And that’s how Stiles finds himself waiting at the restaurant for freaking Eric, who doesn’t even show up. He thinks he sees a familiar, dark hair and piercing eyes at the bar but when he tries to get a closer look, the person turns his back on Stiles and walks out again. What Stiles would do if it actually was Derek at the bar, Stiles doesn’t know. Walk up and ask him why he left?

The thing is, Stiles is stood up. He’s never been stood up by anyone before. It hurts. It hurts almost as much as Derek leaving. Almost. 

  


Stiles is on his way home one night after having been caught up in his studying in the library. The full moon lights up the otherwise dark sky. Stiles thinks he hears a howl, but that’s just stupid. And if it actually was a howl he heard it was probably a dog or something. It’s a bit eerie though. He pulls his jacket tighter around his body and walks a bit faster. Scott has been out on a date with Allison and would probably stay at her place - which is why Stiles ran so late with his study session. It’s not much fun to do by himself at home. 

Suddenly something - someone - runs into him and he falls to the ground with a groaned “oof!”

“What the hell?” he lets out when he’s regained his breath. The person above him isn’t looking at him though, he’s looking into the trees as if waiting for something. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Stiles says when he realizes that it’s Derek who stands on all four above him, but not seeming to even react to Stiles’ words.

“I said,” Stiles says, “what the hell?!”

Derek seems to relax suddenly and looks down at Stiles. He stares at Stiles, as if wondering how Stiles ended up under him (again). 

“Are you alright?” Derek asks.

“Am I…?” Stiles asks and then hmpf’s. “Am I alright?” he repeats to himself. He shoves, rather hard, at Derek’s chest and Derek moves to sit on his heels so Stiles can get up. Stiles offers his hand to Derek, because his dad has after all taught him some manners, but Derek doesn’t take it, he makes a pained expression instead.

“What? Is it so painful? You can’t even take my hand to help you up.” Stiles is hurt. Even more than he was when Derek left that morning. 

“I...” Derek says and he looks pale. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks because when he looks closer at Derek, he notices that Derek doesn’t look very good. He’s pale and sweaty.

“I think I got shot,” Derek offers. It’s not funny, Stiles wants to say. He doesn’t say it though, because it becomes apparent to him that Derek has, in fact, been shot. He pulls up his shirt and there’s a wound in his side. 

“Oh, my god! We have to get you to a hospital,” Stiles doesn’t know what to do. He grabs at Derek’s arm and helps him stand up. 

“No, not the hospital,” Derek says. “Let’s go to your place.”

“And there we can call an ambulance.”

“No!” Derek practically growls, “I’m not going to the hospital.”

“Okay,” Stiles stammers. “Let’s get you to my place then.”

Stiles places Derek’s arm over his shoulders and his own arm around Derek’s middle to support him as they walk. 

They get to Stiles’ apartment rather quickly and Derek sits down heavily on the bed. 

“Let’s patch you up if you don’t want to go to the hospital,” Stiles says. He guesses that Derek is in some shady business, getting shot and not wanting to be rushed to the hospital kind of gives that away. Shady business means that Stiles should stay away, but instead he’s intrigued. 

He tries asking Derek about who shot him as he patches the other guy up, but Derek clams up and doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even look at Stiles. It seems he wants to be anywhere but at Stiles’ place.

“Look, I know it’s probably awkward to be here, but I’m not going to bite. Unless you want me to,” Stiles tries to joke. The joke falls flat. “I’m going to patch you up and you can leave and do whatever it is you do...”  _ when you’re not breaking your one-night-stands’ hearts, _ Stiles adds to himself. 

Derek looks pained.

“Or you can stay,” Stiles suggests, for some reason. This, though, make Derek react. He stares at Stiles, his mouth falling open. He has the cutest bunny teeth, Stiles notices. They do nothing to help against the crush Stiles has developed. 

Derek nods then.

“If you don’t mind,” he says, ducking his head. 

“Not at all,” Stiles says. What the hell? Derek’s staying the night? And they haven’t even had sex?

Derek nods again and Stiles finishes the bandaging of his side. 

“If you start vomiting blood tonight, I’m totally calling an ambulance,” he warns. The wound does seem rather shallow though, not at all as bad as it seemed when Stiles first saw it outside.

“That won’t be necessary,” Derek sounds very sure, as if he goes and gets himself shot every now and then. And maybe he does, Stiles realizes that he doesn’t know much about Derek at all really. 

They lay down on the bed, it feels much smaller this time when they’re not cuddling. Stiles wishes he could put his arms around Derek but that would probably scare the other guy away. 

“I’m sorry for leaving,” Derek says suddenly. “I don’t know if you remember but we... ”

“I remember,” Stiles interrupts Derek. His problem is that he can’t forget. Stiles ponders on what to say next. _I thought we had something special_? _I miss you even though I don’t know you?_ _I don’t care about you, I barely remember the night we spent together?_

In the end it’s Derek who breaks the silence.

“It’s not because of you,” he says, he turns to look at Stiles. His eyes just as piercing and just as beautiful as last time. “It’s because… I can’t tell you, but it’s complicated. It’s all me though.”

Stiles wants to roll his eyes but at the same time he wants so bad to believe Derek. That maybe Derek is in a fight with some criminal gang (maybe he is in a gang himself?) and can’t date Stiles because then Stiles would be a target. 

Stiles nods, doesn’t know what to say now either. It’s a first for Stiles, who usually talks too much, according to Scott and his dad. 

“I wish things would be different,” Derek says, his voice low. He raises his hand and strokes it over Stiles’ cheek, stopping by his neck and is just about to pull his hand back when Stiles takes his own hand and puts it over Derek’s.

“It could be,” Stiles tries.

Derek lets out an unamused chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles, but it can’t.”

“But-” Stiles tries but Derek shakes his head and moves to take away his hand. Stiles doesn’t want his touch to end, not yet. (Not ever). He does something he’ll probably regret. He leans in and kisses Derek. He presses his lips softly to Derek’s. Derek makes a surprised sound in his throat. He doesn’t pull away though. Instead he presses back. His hand curling around Stiles’ neck. They break apart and Derek stares at him with wide eyes.

“We shouldn’t...”

Stiles kisses his neck and Derek rolls over onto his back, pulling Stiles along with him, leaning his head back to give Stiles more room. Stiles kisses down to his collarbone and Derek pulls his hands through Stiles’ hair and sighs. He sounds happy though. Stiles kisses down his chest and gives some attention to Derek’s nipples. He continues down and stops at Derek’s zipper. He looks up in question and Derek nods, stroking Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles pulls down the zipper of Derek’s jeans and they get them off together. Derek’s cock springs free, it’s just as beautiful as Stiles remembered. It’s long and hard and wet at the tip. Stiles leans down and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the tip. Derek draws in a sharp breath as Stiles takes as much as he can into his mouth. He sucks softly, then hard and his hand jerks at Derek’s cock as he sucks.

“God,” Derek groans and strokes his cheeks and over his hair. 

Stiles wants to pull away and say that Derek can call him Stiles, but that means he has to pull away and that not something he plans on doing soon.

Stiles sucks for a long time, letting his hand jerk Derek’s cock where his mouth can’t reach.

“Stiles,” Derek groans and Stiles’ name has never sounded so beautiful. “I’m close.”

Stiles pulls away to say, “it’s okay, big guy, you can come,” before he continues to suck. Derek comes with a low moan and arching his hips up towards Stiles’ mouth. Stiles swallows most of his come but some drip down his chin. Stiles wipes it away and shuffles up the bed to lie next to Derek again. Derek looks completely wrecked with a blush high on his cheekbones. It’s a very good look on him. 

Derek turns to face him and kisses him softly. His hand sneaks down into Stiles’ pants and he jerks him off slowly. Stiles kisses him back and then lets his head fall back as Derek kisses his throat.

Stiles is soon moaning loudly and thrusting his hips against Derek’s glorious hand. The pressure builds up in him and he’s moaning loudly when he comes all over Derek’s hand and in his own sweatpants. Derek kisses his neck softly and Stiles turns his head and presses their lips together for a slow kiss. 

He gets up from the bed to change his pants for his pyjama pants instead and then shuffles into bed. He curls up in Derek’s arms and falls asleep.

  


It’s like a deja vu, waking up to an empty bed. Stiles wants to hit himself for being so stupid and letting Derek fool him yet again. 

He can’t seem to forget about Derek though, he thinks about him even more than he did after their first night. He hopes Derek is okay, wherever he is and whatever he’s doing. 

“He made me come in my pants, Scott,” he tells his friend. “Like literally.”

“Too much information, dude,” Scott says but Stiles ignores him. If Stiles has to listen to Scott talking about Allison’s pink bra then Scott can very well listen to Stiles creaming his pants because of Derek. 

“I can’t believe he left me. Again.”

“I can’t believe you let him leave,” Isaac pipes in. And who invited Isaac again?

“What would you have done? No, don’t answer that.”

Isaac smirks. 

“I just miss him, so much,” Stiles says and lets Scott kill him in the video game. His head is not in it at all at the moment. 

“You barely know him,” Isaac interjects.

“I know him enough,” Stiles says and Isaac snorts. 

“Is it your head or your dick talking?”

“It’s my heart,” Stiles answers stubbornly. 

Isaac rolls his eyes but Scott pats his knee. At least Scott shows some kind of compassion. Stiles will never understand why Scott and Isaac are friends. But then again Scott is Stiles’ friend too, maybe Scott likes people who are mean? But then again, Scott is dating Allison, who is basically a disney princess, so he doesn’t only hang out with mean, asshole persons. 

  


Stiles is at work one evening, it’s late and everyone has left. There’s snow falling outside and Stiles warms his hands on a cup of hot cocoa that he made for himself. He’s glad he’s got an indoor job at least. The door pings and Stiles puts away his cup to serve the customer. He stares at Derek, who stomps off some snow from his shoes before coming up to the counter.

“Hi,” he says, ducking his chin. God, he’s gorgeous. Stiles also wants to yell at him. He’s been gone for more than two weeks and then he just comes into Stiles’ work and say ‘hi’? 

“Hey,” Stiles says and Derek looks at him, his gaze questioning. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Derek says. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Stiles nods. “What about your… wound?”

“It’s all healed,” Derek says, with a small smile, as if it’s something funny. 

“Good,” Stiles nods. They stand there awkwardly for a moment, Stiles doesn’t know what to say. Derek’s been gone for a little over two weeks and Stiles has  _ missed _ him. 

“You said,” Derek starts and shuffles his feet. “You told me to not be a stranger when I passed here, so... ”

He makes small hand motions, like ta da but smaller. Stiles smiles slightly. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Stiles says and it’s the truth. 

“So am I,” Derek says. Stiles shuffles closer to the counter. Derek smiles and leans over the counter, their lips press together and Stiles closes his eyes, his fingers curling against the counter. 

A customer chooses that exact moment to walk in. The door plings and they startle away from each other. 

“Well, well,” a blonde woman by the door says. “Look who we have here.”

Derek growls at her. He literally growls, he sounds just like a dog. Stiles has no idea what’s going on, it’s obvious that Derek and the woman know each other, even if they don’t seem to like each other.

“And look what you have been doing,” blondie smirks. “Or should I say, whom?”

Stiles glares at her from over Derek’s shoulder. Derek has placed himself right in between Stiles and blondie. 

“Leave him out of this,” Derek says and Stiles frowns.

“What’s going on?” he asks. 

“Shut up,” blondie says.

“Don’t talk to him that way,” Derek growls. His stance is as if he’s ready to pounce on her. His hands are by his side. 

“I talk to him any way I want. Does he know...?”

Derek doesn’t answer her. And Stiles has no idea. Does he know that Derek is a criminal? That Derek is great in bed? 

“Do I know what?” he asks because he can’t figure out what she’s asking about.

“Did you know that your  _ friend _ ” she says the words as if they are foreign to her, “is a monster?”

“I’m not a monster,” Derek says. 

“Take a look in the mirror, honey,” blondie says. “You are.”

Derek growls again. 

“I think you should leave,” Stiles tells blondie. He’s never asked someone to leave the coffee shop before, not even people almost starting fights over their decaf or dairy-free coffee.

“I think I’ll stay here and watch you bleed out,” she replies and Stiles takes a step back, surprised by her words. First then his eyes drop to her hand, maybe the lights caught in it first now, but he can see she’s holding a gun.

“Oh, my god,” he breathes out. “What do you want? Money?”

“I want him dead,” blondie points the gun at Derek and Stiles screams when the gun goes off. She doesn’t seem to have hit Derek though, because Derek leaps at her and they fight for some time before she makes a gurgling sound and falls to the floor. There’s blood all over the floor and Stiles will have a  _ very _ hard time explaining that to the manager. 

Derek turns to face him and he’s got blood splattered over his face and his hands are bloody. Stiles can’t believe Derek just killed her with his bare hands.

“Stiles,” Derek breathes out, his voice raspy. “Go get her gun.”

Stiles thinks that she’s already dead, they don’t need to take the gun away from her. 

“Get her gun, now!” Derek growls. His eyes change color suddenly, from their usual brown-hazel-blue color to electric blue. Then back to their usual color again. Stiles must have been tricked by the light, he thinks as he hurries around the counter and to the woman’s side. He doesn’t look at all the blood because that would make him sick. He takes the gun from the woman’s hand and when he turns to Derek, Derek’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the counter.

“Hey, are you alright?” Stiles asks. 

“Give me the gun,” Derek orders. Stiles hesitates but Derek glares and his eyes flicker to blue again and Stiles is suddenly afraid of him. He does hand over the gun though when Derek’s eyes flick back. Derek hurriedly pulls the gun open and picks out one of the bullets. Stiles stares as he pulls off the bottom and pours out the gunpowder in the palm of his hand. 

“Do you have a lighter?” he asks Stiles, who hurriedly runs behind the counter and gets the lighter. He hands it over to Derek, his hands shaking. He has no idea what’s going on right now. Derek tries to ignite the lighter but his bloody hands are slipping on it. 

“Here, let me,” Stiles offers and kneels in front of Derek. He has no idea what’s going on, but it seems to be important. He flicks on the lighter and Derek holds up his palm.

“Set the powder on fire,” Derek says and Stiles does as he’s been told. The powder burns quickly in a blueish color and then Derek pulls up his shirt. On his side there’s a gunshot wound. There are black lines, like vessels, leading away from the wound. It looks very odd. Derek shoves the burned gunpowder against the wound - that sure must hurt, Stiles thinks, before Derek writhes and falls from his sitting position down to the floor. He screams and Stiles doesn’t know what to do. Derek stills suddenly and Stiles stares at him, he has no idea what to do. Should he call an ambulance? The police? He’s reminded that there is a dead woman in his coffee shop and that he should probably call some authorities. At least his dad.

“Stiles,” Derek says and Stiles sighs in relief. Derek’s still alive. He sinks down to his knees next to Derek and takes his hand. “Thanks for the help.”

Stiles nods. He has no idea what he did to help. Derek sits up then and pulls out his phone from his pocket. He doesn’t let go of Stiles’ hand though. He dials someone and puts the phone to his ear.

“Hey, it’s me,” he says into the phone. “Yeah. Kate Argent found me. No... no, she’s dead.”

He gives their address and then he hangs up the phone. Stiles looks at Derek questioningly and Derek drops his gaze.

“Okay, are you not going to tell me what’s going on?” Stiles asks. 

“I called my mom, she’s on her way.”

“I meant more the woman with the gun,” Stiles says, indicating the blonde woman with his free hand - his other is still holding Derek’s hand.

“That’s Kate Argent,” Derek says. “She’s been after me for quite some time.”

“After you?”

“Wanting me dead,” Derek says, the ‘obviously’ implied. 

“Why?” Stiles asks. 

“Because… Stiles, you have to promise not to freak out too much,” Derek says, “I’m not actually allowed to tell you this but… I’m a werewolf.”

Stiles wants to laugh at what is obviously a joke. But he puts together the fact that Kate called Derek a monster, with how Derek’s eyes changed color and how he was shot but now seems fine.

“You’re not joking, are you?” he asks and Derek shakes his head, even though Stiles was already pretty sure he wasn’t joking. “Is that why we can’t be together?”

Derek shakes his head again.

“That has more to do with the fact that Kate wanted me dead,” Derek says gravely. “I couldn’t risk you being hurt.”

Stiles will later congratulate himself on getting some parts right - the part where Derek couldn’t be with him because that would make Stiles a target. 

“It was still a lousy move of you to leave me those two mornings after we spent the nights together,” Stiles says and Derek gives him a small smile.

“I will make it up to you, if you let me,” he promises. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Stiles says. 

Derek smiles at him and leans in to kiss him. It’s a weird place to share such a fond kiss, but it’s perfect. Kate wasn’t a very good person anyway, Stiles thinks. The doorbell plings and they startle apart for the second time that day. 

“Nephew,” a man in a black coat says. 

“Peter,” Derek nods at his uncle, apparently. Peter steps over the dead body of Kate and up to Derek and Stiles, who both get up from the floor. 

“And who might this be?” Peter asks. 

“Stiles,” Stiles says. 

“What a weird name,” Peter says. “Have I heard that name before?” He gives Derek a smirk and Stiles has a feeling he’s missing a joke here. 

“Shut up, Peter,” Derek says, but there’s no malice in his voice. 

The door plings again and a dark-haired woman steps in followed by Laura and Cora Hale (Stiles knows their faces he just doesn’t know who’s who). 

“What are you doing here?” he asks them and they smirk at him. 

“We’re cleaning up the mess after our brother,” one of them says.

“Your brother?” Stiles looks around for Eric, whom he doesn’t even know how he looks like. But probably dark-haired, handsome and terrifying.

“Our brother Derek,” Laura or Cora says.

“I thought your brother was Eric,” Stiles says because he’s rather confused. Wait a minute…? “Does that mean you’re a Hale?” he turns to Derek.

Derek nods, he doesn’t seem to know if this is a good thing or not. Stiles isn’t sure either.

“But wait a minute, that means you stood me up,” Stiles points an accusing finger at Derek.

“I didn’t know it was you and then you were there and I couldn’t go on our date,” Derek sighs forlornly.

“You’re such an ass,” Cora or Laura says. 

“You know each other?” the dark-haired woman interrupts.

“This is Stiles,” Derek says, the tips of his ears turning red for some reason. 

“Ah,” the dark-haired woman says. 

“He knows about us,” Derek continues.

The dark-haired woman nods. Derek turns to Stiles then.

“Sorry, this is my mom, Talia,” he introduces. “Cora and Laura you already seem to know.”

The girls wave at Stiles, who gives an awkward wave back. 

“We’ll take care of this,” Talia says with a frown at the body of Kate. “Leave the key here and we’ll make sure you get it. Derek, you can follow Stiles home, we’ll clean this up.”

No one seems to argue with Talia because everyone does as she asks. Stiles and Derek leave the coffee shop hand in hand. 

“You know you can’t tell anyone about us,” Derek says after they have walked some meters in silence.

“Not even Scott?”

“Not even Scott,” Derek nods. 

“Oh, man, this sucks.”

Derek smiles though and it’s the most beautiful thing in the world so maybe Stiles can keep a secret from Scott for once in his life. At least for a while.


End file.
